Les mots bleus
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Song fic kiri pour Machan, alias Tezuka veut dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas comment faire.


Titre : Les mots bleus

Auteur : Heera Ookami

Série : Prince of Tennis

Couple : FujiTezuka

Disclaimer : Allelliua ! Le frigo est pas à moi !

Fuji : Et moi ?

Heera : quoi toi ?

Fuji : Je suis à qui ?

Heera : A moi ?

Fuji : Erreur !

Heera :A Taka-san ?

Fuji : C'est une façon de voir les choses. Ce qui signifit….

Heera : Pas à moi non plus….

Note : Kiri de mon blog pour Machan.

_Il est six heures au clocher de l'église__  
__Dans le square les fleurs poétisent_  
_Une fille va sortir de la mairie_  
_Comme chaque soir je l'attends elle me sourit_  
_Il faudrait que je lui parle à tout prix_

Kinimitsu Tezuka n'était pas bavard. Ne l'avait jamais été et ne pensait pas qu'il le deviendrait un jour.   
Il n'avait vécu aucun traumatisme, ni été élevé de façon qui pourrait expliquer un tel mutisme. C'était son caractère. Point à la ligne.  
Et son entourage, que ce soit l'équipe de tennis, sa famille et les élèves de sa classe s'y étaient tous plus ou moins fait.  
Et Tezuka trouvait que c'était très bien comme ça.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui, adossé à un arbre bordant la grande place, Tezuka cherche ses mots.  
L'expression froide comme à son habitude, il laisse son regard errer sur les passants. Il les regarde parler. Se murmurer des mots avec une facilité déconcertante à son avis.  
De temps en temps, il jette un œil à la grande horloge, regarde les minutes s'égrenées, cherchant encore et encore comment il va pouvoir le dire. Dans quelques minutes, le responsable de ce désir de bavardage va apparaître, un sourire aux lèvres, car cette personne sourie toujours.  
Et cette fois, il veut lui dire. Il va lui dire.

_Je lui dirais les mots bleus__  
__Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_  
_Parler me semble ridicule_  
_Je m'élance et puis je recule_  
_Devant une phrase inutile_  
_Qui briserait l'instant fragile_  
_D'une rencontre. D'une rencontre_

Et il apparaît. Et comme chaque fois, Tezuka sent son cœur louper un battement. Il regarde, impassible, se rapprocher la silhouette qui semble si fragile, il n'a jamais été très grand. Le visage fin, le sourire doux.  
Cette vision suffit pour qu'il sente sa décision chavirer. Que va-t-il faire ? Une bêtise. Ce qu'il veut dire implique trop de choses. De quoi changer toute la relation qu'il a avec le prodige.

_Je lui dirais les mots bleus__  
__Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Je l'appellerais sans la nommer_  
_Je suis peut être démodé_  
_Le vent d'hiver souffle en avril_  
_J'aime le silence immobile_  
_D'une rencontre. D'une rencontre_

Pourtant il sait que le joueur n'attend que ça. Ce ne sont que quelques mots... qui comporte tant et tant.  
Ce serait plus "correct" pourtant... ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il frisonne, non décidément, il ne peut pas. Il aime la sécurité qui découle de ce non-dit.

_Il n'y a plus d'horloge plus de clocher__  
__Dans le square les arbres sont couchés_  
_Je reviens par le train de nuit_  
_Sur le quai je la vois qui me sourit. _  
_Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne à tout prix_

La nuit est tombée, il n'a pas vu le temps passé. Il ne le voit jamais passé lorsqu'il est avec lui. Il est à présent temps pour lui de prendre le bus qui le ramène chez lui. Il s'installe dans le fond. De là, il peut le voir regarder le bus s'éloigner, son sourire aux lèvres. Son si doux sourire...  
Finissant finalement par s'installer correctement sur son siège, il serre les dents. Il faudra bien qu'il le dise un jour, que le joueur comprenne enfin.

_Je lui dirais les mots bleus__  
__Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_  
_Toutes les excuses que l'on donne_  
_Sont comme les baisers que l'on vole_  
_Il reste une rancœur subtile_  
_Qui gâcherait l'instant fragile_  
_De nos retrouvailles. De nos retrouvailles_

Le regard fixé droit devant lui comme à son habitude, il laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Ces quelques mots.. si il choisit le mauvais moment pour les dire, si ce n'est pas réciproque, si sa façon de les dire n'est pas la bonne.  
Il ferme les yeux. Tellement de risques pour quelques simples mots.

_Je lui dirais les mots bleus __  
__Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Une histoire d'amour sans parole_  
_N'a plus besoin du protocole_  
_Et tout les longs discours futiles_  
_Tariraient quelque peu le style_  
_De nos retrouvailles. De nos retrouvailles_

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il se glisse entre ses draps, il se dit qu'il a eu raison de se taire. Ils s'aiment, le savent... pourquoi devrait-il les dire ces mots que tout les deux entendent sans qu'ils soient prononcés ?


End file.
